Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in Toon Age/Trailer
Trailer *Narrator: Watch out. And get ready. (Alvin yelps and runs) It's coming. (Alvin slides and falls with a Goofy Holler) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-Spoof Travel in Toon Age. Join Stephen and his friends. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Slappy: Slappy. *Skippy: Skippy. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. *Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. *The Twin Bunnies: We're the Twin Bunnies. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Fluffer Bros: We're The Fluffer Bros. *Cuties: The Cuties. *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Griff: I'm Griffer Feist or Griff for short. *Rocky: I'm Rocky Raccoon. *Shrek: Rocky? *Rocky: Yep. My full name is Peterson Denver Raccoon. Which is a long name, but call me Rocky if you'd like. *Kidney: Kidney Rich. *Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. *Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical. *Shrek: Magical? *Serena: Yep. And I'm a magical pony and the most powerful sorceress. *Anderson: Anyway, I'm Anderson Joey. *Emily: I'm Emily Storky. *Andrina: Andrina Chinchella. *Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. *Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. *Shet: I'm Shet. I'm a meerkat. *Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. You can call me Comy. *Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. *Big C: Big C. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Bradley. *Tanya: He's a baby, who was found by Stephen and his friends, and I'm Tanya Mousekewitz. *Robert: She's my crush. *Sandy: As well as I'm Stephen's crush. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. Also known as Double Dee. *Eddy: Eddy. *Blossom: Blossom. *Bubbles: Bubbles. *Buttercup: Buttercup. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Courage: I'm Courage. *Yoko: I'm Yoko. *Cow: I'm Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Jakamoko: I'm Jakamoko. *Toto: Toto. *Tennessee: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo. *Chumley: Chumley Walrus. *Dexter: Dexter, Boy Genius. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Max: Prince Max: At your service. *Ruby: I'm Ruby. Despite my brother being prince since I don't mind him. *Wallace: I'm Wallace. *Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. *(Brain barks) *Penny Brown: That's Brain, who barks. I'm Penny Brown. Since Gromit is Wallace's canine buddy. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm Darwin the Prime Minister. *Betty: I'm Betty Barrett. *Sparky: I'm Sparky. *X-5: I'm X-5. *Judy: Officer Judy Hopps. *Nick: Nick Wilde. *Max: I'm Max (Dog). *Gidget: I'm Gidget. *Duke: Duke. *Snowball: Snowball. *Zim: I'm Zim. *Gir: Gir. *Shrek: Why is he a green puppy? *Zim: Because he wears his disguise. *Griff: And Zim uses human hair and eyes for his disguise too. *Aku Aku: It is I, Aku Aku. Here's Crash Bandicoot, who only chatters. *Coco: I'm Coco. *Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. *Marie: Marie. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Dan: I'm Dan Danger. *Debbie: Debbie. *Ruthie: And I'm Ruthie. *Bert: I'm Bert. *Ralph: I'm Ralph. *Melissa: I'm Melissa. *Ren: I'm Ren. *Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. *Daggett: Daggett. *Norbert: Norbert. *Doug: Doug Funnie. *Skeeter: Skeeter. *(Porkchop barks) *Patti: That's Porkchop, who barks. And I'm his crush, Patti. *Mr. Dink: I'm Bud Dink. Or just Mr. Dink. *Al and Moo: Al and Moo. *Duckman: I'm Duckman. *Ajax: Ajax. *Charles: Charles. *Mambo: Mambo. *Bernice: I'm Bernice. *Fluffy and Uranus: Fluffy and Uranus. *Cornfed: I'm Cornfed. *Rocky: Rocky J. Squirrel. *Bullwinkle: I'm Bullwinkle. *Kirby: Kirby. *CatDog: We're CatDog. *Master Shake: Master Shake. *Meatwad: Meatwad. *Frylock: Frylock. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I'm Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Buck: I'm Buck. *Otto: Otto. *Larry: I'm Larry. *Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop Characters. *Cuddles: We're The Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Doc: I'm Doc. *Bashful: I'm Bashful. *Sleepy: I'm Sleepy. (Yawns) *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. (sneezes) But I sneeze a lot. *Happy: I'm Happy and that's Dopey. *Grumpy: Dopey never speaks. And I'm Grumpy. Ha! *Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and my crew. *Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Fuzzooly Family: And we're the Fuzzooly Family. *Narrator: As they journey onward into the Toon Age to watch out for the Smoking Crew. *Cale: I'm Cale Sniffer. *Quint: I'm Quint Gouda. *Tim: I'm Tim Nutmeg. *Bullseye: I'm Bullseye O'Wally. *Kentucky: And I'm Kentucky Laughfers. *Narrator: Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels